


I hate you

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, persona 5 royal spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Akechi invites Akira to Mementos for an unknown reason. Turns out, he wants to challenge Akira to a fight and see who comes out victorous. Akira's and Akechi's rivalry knows no bound as they give it their all in this fight.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 7





	I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT!? SOMETHING OTHER THAN A SHUMAKO FANFIC!? THE HUMANITY!!  
> In all seriousness, I felt the need to express how much I deeply care for this rivalry between Akechi and Akira. It's one of my favorites in the entire series. 
> 
> WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOLIERS FOR PERSONA 5 ROYAL! IF YOU WISH TO AVOID SPOILERS FOR THE GAME, IMMEDIATELY CLICK OFF THIS!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

11/4 

Akira is out and about doing everything he can to prepare to steal the heart of Sae Niijima. He checks his phone to see how the others are doing. But he sees one in particular that he wants to go see immediately. 

Akechi: Are you free right now? I think we should talk. It's time that we establish something important. 

Akria: Sure. I'll be there. 

Akechi: Thanks. Then I'll be waiting in Kichijoji. 

"What could this be about?" Akira wonders to himself. He thinks about it on his way to Kichijoji. 

He arrives at Kichijoji and sees Akechi waiting by the batting cages. Akechi spots Akira as he walks up to him. 

"Good evening Akira. I've been waiting for you." Akechi says. 

"Yeah. Sorry if I kept you waiting long the train was delayed." Akira sighed. 

"No. It's quite alright." Akechi says, "Now. On to more important things. It'd be best if we went somewhere where there aren't many people around. How about, let's say... Mementos? That way, nobody can get in our way there." 

"What are you planning?" Akira asks. 

"I just wanted to make sure of something." Akechi replies. 

"Fine. Let's get going." Akira says. 

"Then let's head to Shibuya." Akechi says. 

The two make their way to Shibuya by train. When they arrive, they head for the subway station and activate the Metaverse Navigator to take them to Mementos. 

"Well, this place should do nicely..." Crow says. 

"So...why are we in Mementos?" Joker asks. He didn't want anything bad to happen. He could never really trust Crow. 

"For this." Crow replies as he pulls out his gun. That caught Joker by surprise. 

"What!?" He exclaimed 

"Remember what I told you? If you ever won against me using my right hand, I'd take you on with everything I've got." Crow says. 

"You brought me here for a fight?" Joker asks. 

"Exactly." Crow says, "Your insight allowing you to determine my dominate hand, your quick wit, and most of all, how fast you've grown." He continues. 

"You've exceeded my expectations in every way." Crow finishes. 

"Huh. I'd expect you to keep track of that." Joker says. 

"Thus, I've built up this urge to duel you without holding anything back." Crow adds. 

"Hmm....alright. I'll play your little game." Joker says, preparing himself for combat. 

"Thank you for indulging my selfish request. No need for pleasantries at this point, correct?" Crow says. 

They both got ready for the match of a lifetime. 

"Let's go! 

"Come on! 

Both Joker and Crow fought with everything they had, determined to beat the other. Their Personas clashing and their blades colliding. It all added up to the intense heat building up in each other. This was a battle both Joker and Crow wanted to win. But only one would win. 

"Haha... This was not expected." Crow says and calls off the battle. Joker, a bit disappointed, lowers his blade and backs off. 

"No wonder you're the leader of the Phantom Thieves. You've caught up to me on this front already, too." Crow says. 

"I'm disappointed, Crow. Was that really all you had?" Joker asks. 

"Of course not. But if we go any further, we'd both go beyond the point of no return, wouldn't we?" Crow replies. 

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Joker agrees. 

"In all honesty, I'd love to see just how far we can go, but we have an important mission coming up. Until that's finished, you're a vital alley to me." Crow says. 

That last part caught Joker's attention. 

"We're done here. Let's go." Crow says. 

The two of them left Mementos and returned to the station. Akechi smiled at Akira. 

"Once again, I've learned something new about you today. As allies fighting alongside one another, your strength is truly reassuring." Akechi says. 

"Hey. You're not half bad either." Akira says. 

"In all honesty, it's to the point that I'd be relying on you in a pinch." Akechi continues. 

"The feeling's mutual." Akira says. 

"Haha, you truly are well-composed. I'm sorry I asked you to indulge new, but I do fell a bit better now." Akechi says. 

"It's the same for me." Akira says. 

"By the way, about that duel- if we had fought to the end, do you see yourself winning?" Akechi asks. 

"I definitely wouldn't lose." Akria replies. 

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Akechi says. 

"I'm going to be entirely honest with you: I hate you." 

"Your deft handling of your unfortunate circumstances, your uniqueness, your ability to surpass me- all of these irritate me. You're the one person I refuse to lose to." Akechi says. 

"Damn. You really hate losing, don't you?" Akira asks. 

"Oh without a doubt. Even I was unaware that it was this severe." Akechi replies, "I'll let you have this win today- but next time, I will be victorious. Let this be my proof." 

Akechi pulls off one of his gloves and throws it at Akira. 

"There's a tradition in the West to throw one's glove at their opponent when demanding a duel. Should the opponent accept the glove, the duel is also accepted." Akechi says. 

"Oh don't worry. I accept." Akria said, taking the glove off his chest. 

"Make certain that you never forget: I am the one who will defeat you." Akechi says. 

"Likewise." Akira says. 

"Ah, look at the time. Let's call it a day for now." Akechi says. 

Akira's and Akechi's rivalry has been taken to the next level. They both know that one day, one will prevail over the other. But until then, they must still focus on their important mission to steal Sae's heart before their deadline. But with their powers at their disposal, Akira and Akechi are destined to outdue the other. Who will win the next duel? Only time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, any feedback or ideas for future fanfics are welcomed. Have a great day!


End file.
